gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Alexandra Chilton
Alexandra "Alex" Chilton is a datable character in Grand Theft Auto IV. Alex can be met on craplist.net in the women seeking men section. Alex lives in the Middle Park East neighbourhood of Algonquin, a couple blocks up from Niko's safehouse. Apparently, she has a pink limo. She refers to Niko as the "Mysterious European" on her blog but also uses Niko's name on occasion. Personality Alex's personality can best be described as materialistic-oriented. It is implied that she is very wealthy due to where she lives, and the comments she makes to Niko, such as "Nice car, I bought one just like it for my maid" for example. She likes fashion, exercising, plastic surgery, coke, and blogging. It is believed Alex is bisexual, judging from her blog. She mentions two girls, Heidi and Paige, and talks about their love and sexual experiences, and because she likes going to The Triangle Club and Honkers strip clubs. She has a chihuahua, Valentino, according to her craplist profile and her messages sent to Niko, and likes to take him to get a champagne enema weekly. Despite the fact that Alex embellishes on her lifestyle, when drunk she will mention that she hates herself. She also seemed to have a troubled past where she mentions she previously had an eating disorder. So, in spite of her "money is happiness" personality, what she reveals to Niko contradicts this. She thinks very highly of her own intelligence despite having dropped out of College and often comments on wanting to get into writing involving more than just blogging. Dating Preferences Alex prefers expensive clothes from Perseus and expensive cars like the Turismo, However she does not like the Banshee. Her favourite activities are bowling and darts. Her favorite visiting locations include Split Sides comedy club and the Perestroika cabaret club in Broker. She also enjoys eating at The Superstar Cafe. She dislikes eating at diners, claiming they have "bad service". She is one of only 2 girlfriends who enjoys strip clubs. Cars Alex Likes: *Feltzer *Oracle *Schafter *Huntley Sport *Super GT *Comet *Turismo *Infernus *Cognoscenti *Stretch Restaurants/Bars Alex Likes: *Superstar Café *Mr. Fuk's Rice Box *Jerkov's Bar *Club Liberty Venues Alex Likes: *Darts *Bowling *Perestroika *Split Sides *The Triangle Club *Honkers Rewards Once Niko's relationship level gets high enough he will receive a Store Discount which allows Niko get a 50% discount from all clothing stores for the next 24 in-game hours after calling Alex. Extra What makes Alex an interesting character to date is that she writes a blog on blogsnobs.org. Niko can access her blog by going to blogsnobs.org, clicking on "Sharing" in the in-game internet. In blogsnobs.org, Alex's page is known as Liberated Woman. Here, she blogs regularly about her dates with Niko. This can be useful, because depending on how the blog is written lets the player know if the date was successful or not or if the places she went was favourable or unfavourable. She will also occasionally send pictures to Niko's phone of herself, or randomly text him with pointless jabber. Alex's name might come either from Alex Chilton, a musician of the 1960s, or from The Replacements song called "Alex Chilton", which is dedicated to and about the musician. Her name can also come from Paris Hilton, whom she is based on. If you go on enough dates with Alex, Niko will eventually open up to her (to which she says, "for her blog") about his presence in the terror of war, his friends being butchered on a hillside, and his hope of "I just want to be loved." Alex ignores this and seemingly pushes the discussion off as blasphemy, not believing him and still looking for an answer. She asks Niko about his occupation, and grudgingly he replies "...construction" which relieves Alex with a witty remark. After a certain amount of dates and Niko asks to come inside enough times, Alex's blog will say she filmed a video of her and Niko having sex but she did not tell him. She also says that she will find a suitable soundtrack and will put it on electrictit.com. LCPD Database information Surname: Chilton First Name: Alexandra "Alex" Age: 29 Place of Birth: Middle Park East, Liberty City Affiliations: N/A Criminal Record: *1995 - Driving while Intoxicated *2005 - Petty Larceny Notes: *High Society Algonquin girl *Attempted to steal a dress when her credit card bounced *Detain if seen acting suspiciously near high class Algonquin stores *Believed to be delusional and a cocaine addict Chilton, Alexandra Chilton, Alexandra Chilton, Alexandra